Love's Complications
by Lavender Lolita
Summary: An old friend and ex girlfriend of L's retuns and brings a not so pleasent past with her. What will he do when he realizes he still has feelings for her and she likes Light. LxOC LightxOC Warning Some OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal weekday with the Task Force investigators. Everyone was working hard until a call from Watari came in. "Sir, I think you'd want to see this." L could tell that the elderly man was edgy by the crisp tone in his voice, and this had the raven-haired detective worried.

"What is it, Watari?"

"Um. . . there is someone here to see you."

This caught all of the Task Force's attention. L's eyes widened then quickly returned to normal. 'Could one of the members have leak my whereabouts? No, I can trust these men. Then, the only person who could know that I'm here is. . . '

"Watari, please pull up the outside visual feed!" L was beginning to panic on the inside. 'It can't be, there's no way.' As soon as he finished his thought, his worst fears were realized. Glaring up into the camera was a short girl with wispy shoulder length, black hair that was parted so that she had a fringe over her right eye; she had two hair clips holding the rest of her hair back.

You could see the white-hot fury in the girl's reddish-dark brown eyes as she yelled, "L, let me in _right now_! I know you're in there, open up!" She was shouting furiously as her fist pounded against the solid glass doors. "_L_! Don't make me use your real name!"

Now L was really terrified. He quickly turned the feed off before the girl could utter a single letter. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and called his caretaker.

"Watari, please let her in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Not to much longer, the same girl came busting into the investigation room with a suitcase and a duffel bag. "Please wait, they're working," Watari called after the girl but he was ignored. The girl dropped her bag and let go of her suit case as L swiveled his chair around, stood from his crouch and walked toward her.

"Bumblebee. What a surprise this is. It's good to-" Before the detective could finish his sentence, Bumblebee punched him hard in his face. Everyone gasped when L hit the ground with a loud thump.

Just then Light was desending the stairs and caught the sight. "Ryuzaki!" He shouted. He rushed over to his so-called friend's aid. Once L was situated in his seat, and the initial shock had worn off, he addressed Bumblebee.

"Bee, that was not nessesary," he said in his usual monotone voice, trying not to let his anger show. The entire left side of his body ached along with his right cheek.

"After all that you've done to me a good punch to the face is well deserved." L looked down, slightly ashamed. Bumblee continued to say, "We didn't come here to beat the crap out of you though. We came to get revenge on the man who killed my brother, revenge on Kira. We came to help you on the case."

L looked up at Bee and replied, "You keep saying 'we'. You'd brought someone with you?"

"Yup, can't let this wrecking ball out on her own." Everyone turned their heads to the entrance to see another girl with neatly cropped black hair, chocolate eyes, ivory skin, and was slightly taller than Bee. She too was equipped with suitcases.

"And who are you?" Light questioned, appraising the black-haired girl. She was definitely of asian descent by her features and fluent non-accented Japanese. The bowed her head respectfully.

"My name is Aero. I came as Bee's guide here in Japan, because I didn't want her to get lost." She raised a queer eyebrow at him. "And you are? Knowing L, you're either his suspect or have relations to one of the detectives here that allows you authority."

Light's amber eyes flecked wide. 'She's a good observer.' He held his head high. "My name is Yagami Ratio."

Aero slightly understanding in full extent. "Ah, _Light_." Light bristled. He had rarely ever heard anyone address him with the correct pronounciation of his given name. 'I'll have to keep an eye on that one,' Light thought.

"Well now that you all know who Aero is, this is Bee," L said, gesturing to the girl that had punched him.

"That reminds me. Bee, apologize to L right now!" Aero said.

"Fine. I'm sorry, L. I shouldn't have punched you even though you deserved it." L sighed and turned in his chair to continue his work. Light humphed in his head, and grinned. 'She doesn't seem all that smart, but she's smarter than Misa, and she hates L for some reason. I like her. I just might have found a replacement for Misa.'

Light walked over to Bee and tapped her shoulder. "Your name's Bee, right?"

"Yeah, Light?"

"Mhm. This may seem sudden, but I think you're very pretty." Light smirked inwardly when Bee's face lit up.

"Really? That's so sweet, but I have to ask: what's your relation with L?" Light's face fell but quickly recovered it.

'Her too, huh? I shouldn't lie...but I can't exactly tell her the truth either,' he thought. "I'm the son of one of the investigators. Him, over there, Yagami Soichiro." Bee turned to see a man looking at them with a polite smile, and waved, then going back to work.

"Oh, but I doubt L would let you let you here just because you're an investigator's son."

Light inwardly frowned. 'She's smarter than I give her credit for.' "Yes, well, he believes I'm Kira, but I'm NOT, I swear. I could never kill anyone. L's just a sore loser," he said, looking Bee in her reddish-brown eyes. He was shocked to see her beaming at him.

"I totally get where you're coming from. L chased after my brother on a hunch."

"Um...Bee, I don't think you should be telling him about Beyond," Aero cut in.

"Why not? Everyone deserves to know what he did to my brother."

"He _did_ murder 3 people and THAT cannot be ignored," L stated, rejoining the group of teens.

"And who do you think caused him to do that? You! You were the reason of his best friend's death! _You_ cause him to go insane. You practically killed my brother, and you know those people were destined to die at that time! If you ask me, he'd put them out of their misery," Bee ranted, breathing hard.

Finally, Bee ran up the stairs to her and Aero's bedroom, slamming the door loud enough for L to hear it, shutting out the others with her sobbing.

"L!" Watari scolded the raven-haired detective. "You knew that was a sensitive subject. Yet you did nothing to stop yourself." L was speechless "W-Watari?" He stuttered.

Aero glared at L. "And why did _you_ think _I_ let the subject go?" Aero asked incredulously before storming off to comfort her best friend and only family...except for a distant cousin.

All eyes were on L, demanding an explanation. L sighed, reading himself to explain what Bee meant. "Bee's older brother and his best friend used to be my sucessors. When I'd picked A, Bee's brother's friend, I apparently put to much pressure on him and he'd commited suicide. It'd really hurt Bee's brother, and so, he went out and killed 3 people, and tried to kill himself by burning himself alive in a very foolish attempt at creating a case that I could not solve. Bee's brother later died of a heart attack in a mental hospital."

Everyone adorned looks of pure shock. L woefully looked up the stairs and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He slowly begain to ascend the stairs heading toward the sound of quiet weeping. He knocked on the door respectfully and waited for a response. When he heard a muffled 'come in', he opened the door and closed it softly behind him.

He scuffled over to the bed where the two girls sat and Bee glared at him.

"Bee. . . I'm sorry, I was out of line with that comment," he spoke while crouching on the end of the full-sized bed. He glanced at the black-haired girl. "Aero, do you mind?" She immediately knew what he was getting at and left the room, leaving two of them alone.

"I know Beyond killed people, but he was a good person, he had potental," Bee sobbed out. At that moment, L did something very uncharacteristic. He pulled Bee into a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry about Beyond, I really am, but most importantly, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"I still love you," Bee whispered into L's chest as she snuggled closer to the man.

"No, you don't. I can see that you like being around Light-kun. Please, for your sake, stay away from him before you get hurt." Bee pulled away and L could finally get a good look at her. She was wearing the crimson red hair clip she wore all the time that Beyond gave her, and the dimond studded one he'd gave her a long time ago.

During the BB murder case, L had dated Bee to get closer to Beyond. Unfortunately, Bee became very attached to L. So when he told her the truth, and that they were over, it broke her heart. Bee's angered voice brought the detective back to reality.

"What do you know about Light? I'm sure you'd just misunderstood. I'm trying to forget my feelings for you! So get out!" With that delcaration, Bee pushed L off the bed and out the door making damn sure to slam it in his pale panda-like face.

L just stared at the door then shook his head. "She had always been hard-headed."


	2. old aquantences new friends

Smack! Once again L had said something to upset Bee and he was punched into the floor. L was beginning to get fed up. Bee and her best friend Aero had only been here two days, and he had been punched by Bee on multiple occasions.

"Could you please refrain from doing that long enough for me to acually get some work done?" L said in an irritated tone while rubbing his aching jaw. "You said you were here to help, not beat the crap out of me. Poor Aero has been doing most of your share of the work, because you spend most of your time beating me up, which I might remind you, I have done nothing to deserve."

Bee just glared at the detective, and took her seat at the computer farthest from L and closest to Light. Bee had recently been hanging around Light quiet often. You could always see the two talking or eating next to each other during breaks. This has put Aero and L both on edge. Aero, too, believed that Light was Kira, based off all the facts, it seemed pretty logical.

It was finally noon and that meant it was time for a lunch break. Light stopped typing on his computer, stretched his arms behind his head, and turned his head to talk to Bee. "How do you like it in Japan so far, Bee?" Light inquired.

"I'm not sure, L hasn't allowed me out of the building," she responded, her eye twitching irritably.

"Well maybe he'd let you leave if you, say...would like to go out on a date with me?" Light suggested, looking at his computer screen. When he turned back to see Bee's expression, he saw L glaring daggers at him over Bee's shoulder. The detective sat up-right in his chair like he was about to pounce on the auburn-haired teen. Light felt another ice cold gaze, and in his peripherals, saw the tip of Aero's eyes twitching in annoyance much like Bee's.

"Did you just ask me out?" Bee questioned with a slight smile, not noticing her friends disapproving reactions.

"That depends, is it okay if I did?" Light implied in a suggestive tone, smirking.

Bee giggled at Light's attempt to be suave and nodded her head. "Yes, of course it is. I would love to go out on a date with you, Light."

Light grinned slightly, stood from his seat, and back away slowly. "Good. H-how's tomorrow at 6?" Suddenly, he felt uneasy.

"That's fine," Bee replied with a confused expression, still oblivious to her friends glowering the teen down.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch. You want anything?" Light asked hesitantly.

"A jar of peanutbutter is fine." Light left to the kitchen as quickly as he could, not paying Bee's strange request any mind. As soon as Light was out the room, L jumped into his seat and gave Bee a stern and very serious look along with Aero who hovered by the girl.

"What did I tell you about Light? He's Kira!" Aero hissed, keeping her voice down, as not to alarm the boy's father of her thoughts about his son.

"No, he's not," Bee retaliated defensively, sticking her toung out.

"Bee, listen to Aero. All evidence leads to him, and I also don't want to see him break your heart," L explained.

"Oh, like you did?" Bee snapped. L was taken back by the comment. He'd may have not loved Bee, but he still cared for the girl, and didn't want to see her hurt any more than she already was.

"Aero, help me out here," L pleaded to the black-haired girl, but she didn't respond. She was caught in the trance that was Bee's puppy dog eyes. Those eyes that broke through her defense. "Oh, Bee, don't make that face at us," L said, trying to resist the adorable look.

"May I please go on a date with Light? Please L? Please Aero?" Bee begged, making her already animated eyes larger and sparkly. It distracted their trains of thought.

Aero and L looked away at the same time and sighed. "I guess one date won't hurt. Right, L?" questioned Aero.

"I guess so...but we'll be there as well, monitering, " L said.

"What? You can't do that! That's an invasion of privacy!" Bee screeched. Luckily the others left the building for lunch so no one overheard.

"Invasion of privacy? Like how you barged into my headquarters without my consent?" L retorted.

Bee blanched, feeling guilty about the true statement. He was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "but you can only monitor me through camera."

"And bugs," Aero slipped in resolutely.

Bee huffed. "Alright!"

L and Aero dispersed back into their original spots a second before Light came back in with food. L and Aero were casual as usual, but Bee seemed less happy, pouting.

Light sat down in his seat, appraising Bee curiously. He handed her the jar of peanutbutter. "What's wrong?" he asked. His gaze flitted back to L and the grumpy girl.

Bee weighed the jar in her hand and sighed, opening the container. "Nothing. I'm just hungry."

"I think the dinner date will be good for you tomorrow," commented Light in a hushed voice.

Too bad the auburn didn't know how good could it get with two spies on his tail.


	3. Date Night

**Yo how is everyone? I hope your all fine :3 Sorry I rushed the first couple chaps without chattin' with you guys first but I was excited. Anywho I'm Chattin like I always do and now to stop waisting the time of my lovely fangirls and boys here's the story but first a disclaimer.**

**L: Lavander-can does not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story save for her OC's Bumblebee and Aero. I haily advise reading this.**

It was nearing 6 o'clock and Light had left the Kira investigation early to get ready for his and Bee's dinner date. L and Aero were curently putting a camera and wire taps on Bee's body so they could monitor their date.

"Do you really have to to this?" Bee whined.

"Yes!" Aero and L snaped simaltaniously.

"Geez, it was just a question." Bee was getting a little iritated herself. Not very much likeing the idea of her date being watched.

Once they were done Aero whent to the computers to make sure the visual and adio were working fine. "Alright everything's good to go, L" Aero told the detective.

"Good, now Bee don't take these off no mater what, do you hear me,"L

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Bee brushed him off.

"And here's an ear piece, so if we need to stop something imidatly we won't have to call your cell," Informed L.

"Stop something? Like what, if he wants to kiss me?

"Exactly."Aero and L exclaim.

Just then Light entered through the doubble doors looking sharp as ever. He was wearing the same thing he always did; a dress shirt, kakies, and dress shoes. Bee dressed nicely as well. She wore a royal blue long-sleeved dress with black calf-high socks, and black boots.

"Wow Bee you look realy nice." Light complimented Bee

"Realy? Thank you," Bee said in return.

"Alright, you two don't stay out too late. I want Bee back in this building by 10 understood Light-kun?" L growled like an overprotective father.

"Understood." Light said soluting the detective.

L was embarassing the crap out of Bee so before he could say anything else, she pulled Light out the glass doors wile waving good bye.

Light was being the perfect gentalmen. When they reached his car and when they arrived at the resturant he opened the paesenger door for Bee and helped her out. Bee was stuned by how beautiful the resturant was.

"A table for two please." Light said to the seater. The lady looked at her table chart, grabbed two menus, and the pair to follow her to their seat.

L and Aero were seathing having to watch Light hold Bee's hand pull out her chair for her acting very unKira-like.

"I'm tired of watching this already." L groaned, he knew Light was just trying to impress Bee.

"Wait L there about to start talking." Aero warned. On the large screan they could see Light and Bee siting across from each other at a table near the back. Light was the first to say something.

'So why do you not like L so much?' Light asked.

Bee looked shocked by the question but answerd truthfully anyway. 'He arested my brother, Beyond. He was the only family I had left. We dated once and he broke my heart, I really don't like talking about it.'

Guilt hit L in the heart like a ton of bricks. Why does that topic always get brought up. It only opened old wounds and made new ones.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too.' Light panicked raising his hands in defence.

'It's alright. What about you? You don't seem to get along with L very well either.' Bee comented

'It's hard to get along with someone who claimes your a mass murderer everyday.' Light laughed nervously, trying to lighten the tension. It worked. Bee was gigling along with him.

'Yeah, haha, I would guess so.'

When their waitor came back they told him what they wanted to drink, a water for Light and a sprite for Bee, then looked through the meu.

'What's good?' Bee asked.

'Here would you like me to order for you? We could share one big platter if you'd like.' Light offered

'That sounds good.' replied Bee

Light ordered them a large sea food plater. That looked to die for when it arrived at their table. It was makeing Aero starving. "L I'm gonna get something to eat." She informed L

"Alright, please bring me back a chesecake."

L put his attention back to the screan. Bee and Light were having small talk while they ate shrimp, fish, and rice balls. They talked about their favorite things like how Bee loved to sing and play gitar, and how her favorite food was peanutbutter. L didn't really pay attention to Light's likes and dislikes he knew all that stuff already.

Once they finished eating, and Light insisted he pay all of the bill, they were about to go to Light's car. "I had a great time on our date Light." Bee said a wide smile acrosss her face.

"I did too." Light said smiling back. Just then a girl with blond hair a pig tails walked in and heard there conversation. "Light-kun?" the blonde questioned aloud. Light turned around and saw that it was Misa who hald called his name.

'Uh-oh not good.' Light paniced. "Hey Bee it's getting late. Let's get you back to headquarters okay?" Light said shaken, pushing Bee toward the door. Misa began following them curious about who that girl with Light was, but she didn't get far because a group of people recognized her and they crowded her in.

'Thank goodness.' Light sighed in relief. When they located Light's car Bee was giving him a questional look wondering what made him rush out like that. She did'nt notice Misa.

It was a quiet short ride back to HQ, so when they got theere they stayed in his car to say good bye.

"I had a wonderfull time Light; I hope we can do this again." Bee said

"Yeah so do I." Light grined. They sat there awkwardly for a few moments before Light started to lean into Bee's personal space.

'He whats to kiss me' Bee squealed inwardly, and she leaned into him as well. Their lips bearly brushed against each other when someone was knocking on Bee's window.

"Man," Light wispered to himself. L opened Bee's door, and pulled her out the car.

"I thank Light-kun for bring Bee back on time, but if you could excuse us she has to go to bed so she'll be well rested for work tomarow, good bye." With that said L slmaed the door shut, and Light slowly drove off.

"L! Why did you do that?" Bee yelled.

"Why else? He was about to kiss you." L yelled back pulling Bee inside the Task Force building.

"I know that! I was gonna kiss him back too." Bee growled getting more and more agitated the longer she and L argue.

"Why? You barely know the guy, and you already want to kiss him?" Aero scolded Bee once she was within ear shot of her.

Bee snached her arm away from L's tight grip, and stormed toward the stairs. She turned and yelled at them "You got to monitor our date like you wanted that should be good enough. I'm going to bed. GOOD NIGHT!" With that she stomped off to Aero and her's shared bedroom slaming the door.

L and Aero looked at each other and sighed. "She's too thick headed for her own good." Aero comented.

"That is true. We need to put a stop to this before she gets too attached." L said as he and Aero whent back to the computers to get some extra work done on the case.

The next day was a special one and Aero and L both knew that not much work would get done so they should do as much as they could now.

**Author note: Your just jellin' Lawli. Leave Bee and Light's love alone.**

**L: Hey I'm just trying to protect my friend!**

**Me: Yeah whatever, That aside I hope you all liked it and will await impationtly for my next update till then; Ja Ne :3**


	4. Heart Acke and Love Triangles

**Yo. How yall likin' it so far good no I want to here from y'all. Now Disclaimer!**

**Light: Lavender-san does not own Deatth Note nor it's Characters. The only charachters she does own are her OC's Bee and Aero. Enjoy or get ur name put in my Death Note.**

**Me: Light these nice people aren't criminals so ucant kill them. *wisper* Kira.**

**Light What was that?**

**Me: Nothing :3**

Today was an awful day. You could tell it was when neither Bee or L showed up to work.

"Where's L and Bee?" Light questioned Aero. If anyone would know it was her.

"I don't think they'll be coming to work today, Light," Aero informed.

"Why not? My dad's at home sick, Aizawa stayed home for his daughter's birthday, and Matsuda's pretty much useless. We need them. Why aren't they comming?" You could hear Matsuda whining about him not being useless in the backround when Light saw L coming down the stairs looking worse than normal.

"Ohaiyo, Light-kun, Aero, Mogi-san," L said sluggishly, not noticing he didn't say morning to Matsuda. L slumped down upon reaching his wheely chair, not bothering to put his legs up to his chest in his trademark crouch like he always did.

"L, it's 2 in the afternoon. You were supposed to be here 5 hours ago. I'm surprised at you for sleeping in," Light repriemended the raven-haired detective.

"I am in no mood to an argue with Light-kun, so if he would mind leaving me alone for the remainder of the day, that would be splendid, thank you," L hissed at the auburn-haired teen.

Light was taken back by L's atittude. He'd never showed emotion, and if he did, it was faint and barley noticeable.

"Can I ask one question?" Light asked hesitantly.

"What?" L snapped.

"Where's Bee?" Aero was wondering the same thing. Bee had snuck out of their room the night before.

"Probably in some room sulking," L replied, not really caring.

"Why?" Light pressed for an answer.

"You'd said one question, and you'd used your _one_ question, now shut up and help the rest of us solve this case."

Light was rendered into silence and promptly began working. Aero eyed L deeply then typed on her computer.

Why was today an awful day? Because it was the anniversary of the day Beyond was arrested and L broke up with Bee. Naturally the two would be in an off mood.

Light, Aero, and Matsuda stared at L as he typed furiously at the keybored. Obviously something was really bothering him.

"L," Aero said breaking L's concentration. He turned and frowned at the girl, raising an eyebrow as if asking what she wanted.

"You and I both know what today is. Why don't you just go lay down some where and blow off some steam?" Aero suggested. Before L could say anything in reply, they heard a loud key being strung on a guitar. Everyone covered their ears at the piercing pitch.

"'Cause that's what Bee's doing!" Aero had to shout over Bee playing her electric guitar much too loudly.

All of a sudden it quiet down and everyone uncovered there ears and listened. Bee was still playing her guitar, but a more humane frequency.

"I know that song!" Matsuda exclaimed as he rushed up the stairs to watch Bee perform.

"Matsuda, I don't think that's a good idea to disturb her!" Aero shouted after the rookie cop. L and the others raced after the two until they all stopped outside Bee's ajar door.

"It's 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy," Matsuda informed the peeping group. They all huddled around Bee's open door as Bee played on her bed with her back to the door. She was singing as well.

"Your finger tips across my skin. The palm trees swayin' in the wind. Images," Bee sang sweetly as she strummed the notes on her guitar.

"You sang me Spanish lullabys. The sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick." The entire team, save for Aero and L, was shocked by how beautifully natural Bee could sing.

"Well I'd never want to see you unhappy. I'd thought you'd want the same for me... Good bye my almost lover, good bye my hopeless dream. I'm tryin' not to think about you, can't let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. I'd should have known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do."

As they crowded around Bee's door, a few of them had become teary-eyed with emotion, everyone, except L who leaned against a wall, got comfy by pushing the door open more, and seating themselfs on the carpeted floor. They listened intently as Bee continued her song.

"We'd walked along a crowded street you'd took my hand and danced with me. Images. And when you'd left you'd kissed my lips, you'd told me you would never, never forget these images. No."

Bee stopped playing for a split second to wipe away a couple tears and started up again.

"Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy. I'd thought you'd want the same for me. Good bye my almost lover, good bye my hopeless dream. I'm tryin' not to think about you, well can't you just let me be. So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do."

No one had noticed that L, the agent of the world's three greatest detectives, Mr. Masked Emotions, L had started to cry. 'That's one specific song,' he thought. 'No wonder she chose this to play we did most of this stuff.'

"I can not go to the ocean, I can not drive the streets at night, I can not wake up in the morning without you on my mind. So you're gone and I'm haunted and I'd bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out...of my life?"

L wasn't sure he could take much more of this. It was breaking down the walls he tried so hard to build around his heart. 'Why did I come up here in the first place?' He questioned himself. He needed to talk to Bee so he decided to stick around until the girl was done.

"Good bye my almost lover, good bye my hopeless dream. I'm tryin' not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you'd bring me heartache almost lover always...do."

When Bee finished, she set her guitar down on it's stand, fell face down on her bed, and began to weep. The group that surrounded the door knew that it would do no justice to mess with Bee at the moment, so they slowly departed one by on until Aero and L were the only ones remaining.

"I'd doubt she'll listen to me right now so I want you to do your best to make her feel better," Aero whispered to L.

"Me?" L exclaimed quietly.

"Yes," Aero said firmly before walking away. L, as instructed, walked into the room, and clapped his hands. Bee's head shot up and she turned around to find L leaning in the archway of her door awkwardly.

"What do you want?" She snapped while trying to hide her tear-stained face from the detective.

"I wanted to talk to you," L explained, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on Bee's bed.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Bee said icily, tuning her head away.

"Please, just listen to me." Bee turned around to listen to what the man had to say. L scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say next.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and that your sang hit a little too close to home. You sing beautiful,ly and you're amazing at the guitar," L complimented.

"L, don't try to butter me up just say what you have to and leave," Bee cut in.

"Alright. You know what to say. You already know what I want to apologize for. How many times am I going to have to apologize for my mistakes? How long will it take for you to forgive me? I know now that what I did wasn't exactly...well thought out. I didn't realize that he could be the only person left to be your guardian. I didn't know," L said exasperated. He tried to run his hands through his messy raven-black hair but his fingers got mangled hopelssly.

"You should brush you hair more often," Bee commented, pretending as if she didn't care.

"Yeah well...Anyway." L paused a moment wondering what was left to say. He looked Bee straight in her warm brown eyes. They seemed a bit red in the lighting of the room. 'She has the shinigami eyes just like her brother,' L huffed in his head.

"Look, if that's all you have to say then - mph!" Bee was cut off when L crashed their lips together. Bee sat there wide-eyed trying to make sense of what was going on. But she couldn't. Her mind was in a daze as her eyes slowly closed and she began to kiss the odd detective back. Bee was enjoying it, she'd missed this.

When the initial shock and pleasure of the moment all wore off, Bee was quick push L away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What the heck L?" She shouted, still wiping her mouth off.

L was to dumbfounded for words. He hadn't realized he was kissing Bee until it was too late. His body just seemed to move on it's own. 'What the heck did you just do?' L repremended himself harshly. L picked himself up off the bed and walked away a look of terror across his paling face.

Bee sat on her bed just as awestruck as the detective was. She had no clue what driven L to do such a thing, and neither did he. "Um...I think I'm gonna go, bye," L said and hurriedly left the the room.

Bee pulled her knees to her chest much like L's trademak, and thought about what had just happened. 'L never does things without at least thinking about it a little, so that means...he'd wanted to kiss me, even if it was a small urge it was still there.'

Bee laid her head down on her pillow, pulling the sheets over her head. Her brain was hurting from thinking about it. She decided to turn in early that day.

L sulked into his room and plopped himself down on his bed. "I can't believe I'd did that," he spoke to himself. He rubbed a pale thumb across his lips where Bee's just were.

"Things are becoming just too complicated," L mused aloud.

**Author Note: Woop crazy love traingles are always the best. Rate and Review. Ja Ne :3**


	5. Uhoh

The next day was extremely awkward in the Task Force investigation room. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. L and Bee had come downstairs earlier that morning not saying a word to each other, or anyone for that matter, and fully submerged themselves in work. Not letting even Matsuda's clumsy antics distract them.

Bee was sitting in her self assigned seat, far from L's, researching the members of the Youtsuba group on her computer when Light shoved some flowers in the her view of the screen. Bee blinked confused and stared blankly at the bouquet.

"Go on, take them; they're for you," Light said with a genuine smile.

Bee pushed away from her computer and grabbed the bouquet of bright red roses.

"Oh, Light, they're beautiful," Bee squealed, smelling the flowers. L shuddered at the high pitched sound that could only come from Bee or Misa but since Misa wasn't here it could only have been Bee. He looked over to see what would make Bee squeal and his face fell. He was watching Bee sniff a bouquet of red roses as Light talked to her about wanting to take her on another date. He wanted to go dancing this time.

L stormed over to Bee's desk and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her away from her boyfriend. L stood there with a tight grip on the brown-haired girl's arm while glaring at the other teen with an intense fire within his dark eyes. He didn't notice Bee glare holes into the side of his head.

"L! What are you doing? I'm trying to talk to Light about our next date," Bee shouted completely livid.

"I had _never_ given you permission to go out with Light-kun again!"

"What?! Aero," called Bee, getting her best friend's attention. "Tell L that he can't keep me from going out with Light!"

Aero jumped when she heard her best friend yell at her. She saved what she was doing, knowing that with L and Bee arguing, she would never get the chance to continue. She walked over to the arguing two and pushed the them as far away each other as possible, with Light standing opposite of her.

"L," Aero began but was cut short when she saw the look in his ebony eyes. L's eyes swam with jealousy.

"Um...Light may I talk to you...alone?" Aero asked suddenly, slightly frightening the boy, but he nodded his head, and followed Aero into a different room, alone. Leaving Bee and L to continue to argue.

When they got to a secluded room, Aero closed the door behind them and gestured for Light to take a seat.

"Is there...something wrong?" Light asked warily, maybe nervous being alone with Bee's best friend. 'No, I'm Light Yagami, there's no need to be nervous of Aero,' he thought.

"No. I just wanted to have a talk with you. Is that alright?" Aero asked, raising a questionable brow.

"Yes, that's fine. What did you want to talk about?" He replied, relaxing into his seat.

"Let's start off with 'do you really like Bee?'" 'Cause if you're just playing around with her heart, I will not hesitate to eliminate you. Understand?" Aero growled as she threatened the teen. Light eyes widened slightly. He was surpriesed to see Aero get mad. She's been the most calm out of them yet.

"Yes, perfectly clear. Though you don't have to worry about that...I do in fact like Bee." Light said, his voice clear, and an award winning smile ever present.

"Oh? Then tell me one thing you know and, or, like about Bee," Aero retaliated cunningly.

Light had a feeling she would be asking him questions like this so he'd prepared himself ahead of time answering right away.

"I love the way she sings. It's so beautiful. When L tells her she can't do something, she does it anyway, and she's strong at heart. I admire that." Light smiled unwaveringly, certain that he had said all the right compliments.

"Hm... Okay I'll take that." Aero leaned back into her chair, crossing her legs. "So, Light, tell me about yourself. What do you want to be when you graduate from the university?"

"I want to become a detective, quite similar to L, just without the weird quirks." Light started laughing a little. "What about you guys? What do you want to do when you get older?"

"Bee wants to teach kids to play guitar or teach kindergarden. I want to open schools and help kids get a better education. We plan to build a school together," Aero informed the teen.

"Cool. I'm suprised that you guys don't want to be detectives like L. I figured since you all are best friends you'd want to do detective work together."

"Nope. Well, I think we're done here, just wanted to have a little chat with you," Aero said casually while getting up from her chair and walking out the room with Light not far behind. When they reached the investgation room, it seems that L and Bee have been arguing the entire time they were gone. It seemed to be really getting on the rest of the Task Force's nerves.

"Alright, you guys that's enough bickering. Kira won't catch himself you know," Light scolded the two. Bee let out a loud huff, and went back to her seat. L simply nodded. He had to agree with the boy. As the detective walked past Light he placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered near his ear.

"I thought I should let you know that now that you're dating Bee, your percentage of being Kira just went up 5%." After telling Light this, he walked over to his computer to continue work, not giving Light a second thought.

Light just stood there dumbfoundedly, jaw hanging open at what L said. 'Just because I'm dating Bee my percentage of being Kira goes up? That makes no sense!' Light screamed in his head. He brushed it aside and went back to his seat next to Bee. She was sitting there smiling at him as he came over.

"I would love to go dancing with you Light. Pick me up at 8 and I'll meet you outside the the building," Bee said in a hushed voice so L wouldn't hear.

"Alright, sounds good," Light whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night near 8, Bee stood outside in the cold, waiting for Light to arrive. She wore a knee length black strapless dress with a black sweater, the hem of the sweater coming down to her mid ribs. She also had on a pair of ankle high black boots. Her Brown hair flowed over her shoulders with BB's red hair clip and L's dimond hair clip holding some of it back like always.

She stood there jittering and shifting her weight frome one foot to another until she saw Light's car drive up to the curb.

"I hope you didn't wait long," Light apologized, geting out of the driver's seat, and opening the passenger door for her like a gentlemen.

"No, no. I was out here early. Thankfully L fell asleep while working for once," Be said with a grin.

Once she was situated in the car, Light drove on to a famous restaurant where they had a nice large dance floor. Light had to make reservations so they could have a table beforehand when they arrived. There weren't many people because of how refined the place was. Bee felt a little bad that Light spent so much on this one date.

They walked in and were ushered to their table. They sat there and ate for a little while watching the people dance until Light asked if Bee wanted to. Of couse she said yes, and the couple made there way onto the dance floor. Upon arriving there a slow song Bee knew had began.

Light grabbed Bee's hands, placing them on his shoulders, and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Is this alright?" Light asked, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

Bee looked down a bit to hide her blush before replying, "Yes, it's fine," and Bee and Light began to slowly danced in a circle to the music.

_He and I had something beautiful, but so disfunctional it couldn't last._

_I loved him so but I let him go, 'cause I knew he'd never love me back._

_Such pain as this shouldn't have to be experienced. I'm still reeling from the lost still a little bit delirious._

_Near to you I am healing but it's taking so long._

_'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderfull it's hard to move on._

_Yet, I'm better near to you._

Light spun Bee into himself and they swayed with Light's arms wrapped gently around Bee, until he spun her out and pulled her close. Bee laid her head on Light's shoulder, bringing their bodies closer together.

_Well you and I have something different, and I'm enjoying it cautiously._

_I'm battled scared, I am working oh so hard to get back to who I used to be._

_He's disappearing, fading, steadily. Well I'm so close to being yours, won't you stay with me?_

_Please?_

Bee lifted her head to look Light in his hayzel eyes, and Light ducked down to gently kiss Bee on the lips. They didn't notice that everyone else who were dancing had dispersed to either watch the two or to dance around them so that Bee and Light were in the center of it all.

_Near to you I am healing but it's taking so long._

_'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderfull it's hard to move on._

_Yet, I'm better near to you; Yet, I'm better near...to you._

_I only know that I am, better where you are_

_I only know that I am, better where you are_

_I only know that I belong, where you are._

Light and Bee finally parted from their kiss and Bee turned away quickly, embarassed at having Light kiss her in front all these people...but didn't really mind it in the least. She placed her head back on his shoulder, Light's grip on Bee tightened slightly as they danced to the rest of the song.

_Near to you I am healing but it's taking so long._

_Though he's gone and you are wonderfull it's hard to move on._

_Near to you I am healing but, it's taking so long._

_Though he's gone and you are wonderfull it's, hard to move on._

_Yet, I'm better near to you_

_Yet, I'm better near...to you._

When the song finished and the two teens stopped dancing everyone started to clap and cheer.

"I didn't realize we were that good," Bee said with a giggle.

Light chuckled along with his girlfriend then looked down to check his watch. His eyes widened, he didn't think they were out for so long.

"Hey, Bee, it's late. I should be getting you back."

Bee looked at Light with sadness in her reddish-brown eyes but she had to agree with him. It was nearing midnight and it would take about an hour to get back to headquarters. They hastily left the resturant, and hurried back to the Task Force building. What they weren't expecting upon reaching there destination was to see a fuming L standing outside the building.

Light and Bee shared expressions of 'oh crap' as L stormed toward the car.

"What does Bee and Light-kun think they were doing?" hissed the detective.

"Um..I'm pretty sure Bee and Light-kun were out dancing," Bee replied, mocking L's speech impediment. L's brow twitched at that.

"I did not give you permission to go on another date with Light-kun," L said harshly.

"I'm an adult, and I can do whatever I want. You're _not_ the boss of me!" Bee shouted in L's face as she got out Light's car. Light just sat there, too interested to do anything but watch the argument.

"Bee is not an adult. You are an 18-year-old _child_ who is unsure of what you want!" L yelled putting emphasis on the word 'child'.

"Well, _you're_ a 24-year-old social outcast who wouldn't know what being in love was like if it shoved its self up your ass. You also can't take care of yourself, and make poor old Watari do it for you," Bee snapped back.

Both Light and L were shocked that Bee would go that far. Bee just then realized what she had said. She gasped and covered he mouth with her hands as tears started too well up in her eyes when she saw the crack in L's mask exposing how hurt he was. She rushed past the detective and up the stairs busting the door to her and Aero's room open with a slam, waking her sleeping friend.

"What's the matter Bee," Aero said as she sat up in her bed, concerned.

"I-I said s-something really mean to L," Bee choked out between sobs.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it, and L knows that you're just speaking out of anger as well."

"Really?" Bee sniffled and gave her a weak smile.

"Really." Aero helped Bee get ready for bed and they laid down next to each other under the covers. Of course Bee didn't fall asleep as quickly as her friend. She lay awake, thinking, not a lot about what she had said to L, but about what he had did to her the other night. About the kiss.

She compared it to they way Light had kissed her earlier that evening and found that L's kiss seemed more warm and filled with love as Light's felt warm as well, but that certain spark wasn't there. Bee brushed that conclusion aside and thought that they don't have a spark just yet.

Bee sighed quietly, and not to a wake Aero, turned over, her back now to her best friend.

This is getting way too confusing.


	6. Misa VS Bee

**Hey all! waz up? I know I've been updating speraticly or not at all kinda...but I'm back with a new chap for ya. So if I've confused any of you with the way Light is acting this is how it whent down in the begining Light had his memories, I completely time skiped to after his confinement so now he doesn't have his memories anymore. Make more sence? If not I is sorry I try mah best. So here's the new chap. Disclaimer, Misa?**

**Misa-Misa: Lavender-chan does not own Death Note or any of its characters, ecpecaly not Light. Light-kun is mine!**

**Me: Misa just get on with it!**

**Misa-Misa: Okay, okay. Lavender only owns her OC's Bee and Aero. Death Note is property of Oba-san and Obata-san. Pleas enjoy the story.**

It was early in the morning and the investigation was, in lack of a better term,

Slow.

Once they got to a turning point in the case they would end up doing a round bout and would end up back at square one. And It was starting to anoy a certin raven haired detective.

"I can't stand this," L shouted gripping his messy midnight locks. Not only was the case putting L in a bad mood, but Bee distracting Light from his work was as well. She never did much work to begin with, and L could easaly tune her random wandering and talking out, but when she went to talk to Light he would imidiately drop what he's doing just to talk to her. She didn't seem to grasp the fact that Light, besides Aero and himself, were the only ones with an IQ large enough to find over looked things by the task force.

And the strawberry on the top of the Chesecake was that Misa was coming back from a modeling shoot in America. Just what L needs, another distraction for Light-kun, but this one uncontrolably anoying. L sighed and tryed to go back to his work. They were investigating recent deaths who happen to be CEO's of big time companies. Of cours this isn't like the original Kira's doing, and it isn't the second kira's work either. They had another Kira on their hands. Great. Just then the front doors of the investigation building burtsed open and a flash of yellow passed by everyone to Light.

"Light-kun! Misa-Misa has missed her Light so much, has Misa-Misa's Light missed her?" Misa Screached as she held on to Light for dear life. Light nearly fell over when Misa rushed up to him for a bone crushing hug. He looked over to Bee from over Misa's shoulder awkwardly, and patted the blond girl's back. Bee just stared from her desk seat confused. 'Misa-Misa's Light? What the hell does she mean Misa-Misa's Light?!' Bee yelled in her head. She shot up from her seat, and roughly pulled Light away from the blond-headed anoyance just as she was about to give him a kiss on the cheek. She held Light tightly and gave Misa a heated glare over her shoulder.

"How dare you take Misa-Misa's Light awayfrom her. Who are you anyway," Misa said after the shock of having Light ripped from her arms wore off, and she glared at Bee iritated. Light was torn, he didn't know weither to be upset with Misa just coming in to the room, or nervous because of Misa and Bee being in the same room. Bee was enraged. 'Who did this girl think she is' During this time all of the task force, including L, had stoped what they were doing to wach the ordel. They all new Light never told Misa they were over so this was going to be interesting.

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Bee. Who are you?" Bee replied still clutching the aburn haired teen to her chest. "HA! That's not true because _I'm _Light's girlfriend. Light and I are in love, right Light?" Light struggled to pull his arm out of Bee's vise grip, and get as much distance between all three of them as posable, but was unsecsessful. He sighed giving up trying to escape and turned to Misa with a fake sympathetic smile saying "Misa I meant to tell you this earlyer that I wanted us to break up. I'm going out with Bee now." He tryed to let the girl down easy, and gave her a fake smile. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings as much as he probably should, but still.

Misa looked at Light then to Bee then back to Light with a heartbroken expression. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down and clenched her fists at her side. "I woun't believe it, I don't believe it you love Misa-Misa," Misa proclaimed, her blond pig-tails bounced as her head shot up to look Light in the stared back at the blond headed girl and sighed. "No Misa you were the one who suddenly started calling me your boyfriend and saying we were in love." Light ran thin delicate fringers through his aburn locks slightly agitated remembering the time he meet Misa after his confinement. Bee had taken her seat again after Light had rejected Misa and was enjoying the show of this 'Misa-Misa' girl being turned down by Light. _Her_ boyfriend.

Misa couldn't believe what she was hearing Light was breaking up with her and infront of his new girlfriend and the entire task force. She looked around to see most everyone watching the break up with intense vigor, except Aizawa who continued to work and Mogi who was working as well. Light's father stood there with papers in his hands wondering what would happen next, Matsuda sat at the edge of his seat more interested in this than he should be, and L just sat in his seat staring at them thumb in the croner of his mouth curious as well, but not letting it show on his features. She turned to glare at Bee and Said, "Alright Light-kun if thats how you feel, I understand." Light's eyes widened slightly at his surprise. He wasn't expecting Misa to back down so easily after the many times she's tryed to seduce him. "But don't think your off the hook just yet Light-kun. I'll make you love if it's the last thing I do." She continued to lights displeasure and walked toward the elevator to go back to her room. 'I should have known it was to good to be ture,' Light thought.

Light rubbed the back of his neck and spoke under his breath "Not how I planed it but that could have gone worse." He retook his seat next to Bee and started to go back to work until he was stopped by a question from Bee. "So that was your old girlfriend huh, Light?"

"Yes, well no, the relationship was completely one-sided lets leave it at that," Light replied. Bee looked at he computer and hmmed before going back to work. 'I'll get more out of him later.' she thought. Matsuda and soichiro looked to each other thinking that there would be fireworks and a catfight but it was surprisingly civil. They just shruged and went back to work. L had been expecting a fight as well and was extreamly surprised Bee wasnt't the first to throw a fist or throw a fist in the first place. 'There's no need to think this over anymore. As Light-kun has said Kira won't catch himself, though he's sitting a few seats away next to a beautiful 5 '3' girl, with long soft black hair, redish-brown eyes that shined in the light, and WHAT AM I THINKING!' L scolded himself. He looked at his empty cookie plate and tea cup and requested Watari bring him more tea and cookies and a slice of strwberry chesecake if they had any. L sighed 'I do not need to go down that road again.' He thought to himself. 'As if things weren't complicated enough.'

**Aurthor Note: Ah yeah words and shit. That aside, SOOO sorry this took so long to be updated i get a crap load of homework so in never really get the chance to update mah stories. I'd really love to hear from you guys so Review please. You all know what that button looks like. It's right underneath this story, says review. That's it, that button right there click it and leave a review. Ja Ne :3**


	7. Winging It

**GOMENASAIGOSAIMASU! This update took a long time I realise that, but hey its here and that should be all that matters ne? So this chapter has a lot of plot to it and by a lot I mean your drouning in it. I'll try harder to get my stories updated sooner! *Bows deep; hits head on floor* Itai! I Know that some events are out of order and I apollogise if that bothers anyone. If it does please work with me and keep reading. I also apllogise for any and all misspelled words. Italics are watari from the computer and voices on a phone. Disclaimer! Matsuda take it away!**

**Matsuda : Yes! Finally I get to help!**

**Me: Poor Matsuda. L! You should treat Matsuda better and let him help out on the case!**

**L: I let him help, he gets us coffe.**

**Me: L that's not helping on the case. Bee!**

***Bee punches L in the face knocking him out his seat***

**Me: Servs you right. Matsuda sorry for interupting you may continue.**

**Matsuda: Thanks Lavender-san. Lavender-san does not own death note. Death Note and all its characters or owned by Obata-san and Oba-san. Lavender-san only owns her OC's Bee and Aero. Please enjoy the story.**

'Clink'

'Crunch, Crunch, Crunch'

'Clink

'Crunch, Crunch, Crunch'

'Clink'

'Eye twitch'

'Clink'

"Ryuzaki is this really nesesary?!" Light asked the insamniac detective iritantly as he held up his right rist to show a shining metal hand cuff with a six foot chain and gesturing to L's cruching on panda shaped cookies. The other cuff being chaind to Ryuzaki's left rist. "Of cousre it is, Light-kun is Kira my Kira suspect, I am unable to watch his movements at times when Light-kun is home," L turned to Light "And with Light-kun taking Bee out every night for the past three weeks." L spoke around his newly opened lollipop with slight malics in his voice. Light pffted and returned to work. It was just that morning when L decided that Light couldn't be trusted to be out of his sights so he chained Light to himself.

_*FLASHBACK*_

**x In Misa's living room x**

'Click'

"There now Light-kun will always be where i can see him." L told the Aburn heard eighteen year old collage student. Him, L, Bee and the rest of the task force were all there to hear L's explanation as to why he suddenly decided to chain the chief's son to himeslf. "Wow L, I didn't know you liked Light, looks like I've got me some competion, ne?" Bee giggled from her place leaning on Light's side, arms crossed across her chest. "Bee we've been over this. I am not doing this because I want to." "Ha! Could've fooled me." Bee smirked and left the room. L sighed as Bee closed the door behind herself and L instructed the others to do the same. They will continue their investigation of Yotsuba when they come down after getting Light's things in place.

_*FLASHBACK COMPLETE*_

Light sighed and ran delicate fingers through his beautiful aburn hair. 'I've got to focus. Now Yotsaba is killing off his competiters, hmm. Mabey_ ' Light's thoughts were cut when Soichiro called out Ryuzaki's name. "Um Ryuzaki I think I found a clue." The chief stood papers in hand and walked toward the detective to show what he's found. "There were other exectutives that died, but they were by accidents or some type of diseases. Do you think it's possible for Kira to be able to kill in other ways then a heart attack?" L chewed his thumb as he processed this new information. 'If Kira can kill in other ways than a heart attack there could be hundreds of deaths we could have missed not to mention that would have been the perfect way to cover up deaths Kira didn't want him to notice.' L finished the last of the panda cookies in the box, but before he could get a word out Bee came rushing over, almost knocking Aero out her seat, exclaiming "That's genious Mr. Yagami!"

Bee turned around quickly the tips of her hair wipped L in his face. L stared at the girl in distain Bee stared right back. "Why didn't you figure this out earlier huh L? Anyway This is the perfect opportunity to get a closer look into Yotsuba. Bee truned again her hair wipping L in his face again. Matsuda jumped from his seat a large grin spliting his face. "Bee's right!"

"Sit down Matsuda." Aizawa commanded the younger cop frowned but did as told.

"Now all we have to do is get a way into yotsuba." Bee said with a grin.

**LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight**

"WAIT! Misa-Misa can't kiss him." Misa shouted during her shoot much to the directer displeasure. They had been out there shooting and reshooting all morning way into the late afternoon. "Please Misa-Misa. Why cant u kiss Hideki-san?" The director questioned. "Because I have a..." Misa paused 'Oh wait I dont' have a boyfriend anymore. Light-kun broke up with me for the skum-bag Bee. Who is she anyway, and where did she come from?' Misa sighed took a deep breath and flipped her blond hair over shoulder getting back into an actors mind set. "Nevermind lets continue." They continued the shooting until it was time for a break. Matsuda was sent out to get coffee and snacks upon his return and distribution of the snacks he noticed they were filming not to far off from the Yotsuba main group building.

'Hmm L was saying something about this building the other day.' Matsuda thought ignoring Misa yelling at him to give her the coffee. Matsuda remebered L saying that this was Yotsuba's main group building and that their suspects worked there. 'Ah, this is my chance to prove to Ryuzaki that I can be helpful besides acting as Misa-Misa's manager.' He droped Misa's coffee making a mad dash for the entrance. "Okay Matsuda don't look so obvious try to blend in.' He repeated in his head like a montra. Upon getting inside he hid beind a wall as a group of men aproached the elevator. 'Should I follow and get on too? No they'll ask questions. Mabye if I go on the next run...no i'll get captured that way. I should just go back.' Just as Matsuda had his last thought he heard two people speaking as they walked up to the elevator. He leaned in slightly, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two men.

"Today was a long day." one man with shoulder length brown hair said."Yeah, but its the weekend and you know those secret meetings take forever." The man's companion said. Matsuda gasped silently 'A secret meeting? That's it!' He remembered Ryuzaki saying somthing about Yotsuba having secret mettings.

Matsuda stayed in the shadows until the elevator tinged opened and the two businessmen walked in. Matsuda crept from his hidding space just as the doors began to close. Matsuda was estatic he just got proof that some Yotsuba members are having some type of secret meetings . He jumped out to see which floor they were going to "19th floor." Matsuda dashed up the stair well as fast as he could to the 19th floor. When he reached there He looked around inspecting the floor. There was only one door, a large floor to ceiling grey door.

He took a shakey breath, and walked up to the door, gently pressing his ear against it to hear what was being said inside. He closed his eyes straining his ears, trying his hardest to decifer the mumbled words. He stood there for a moment until he got something 'I heard kill!' He listened again trying to hear anything else anything at all. 'They said Kira!' Matsuda congradulated himself with a smerk 'Oh, Ryuzaki's going to be so proud, and amazed he'll have to give me more responsability on the case.' Due to Matsuda's lack of atention he did not hear two members mention going to the bathroom, thus did not move in time to hide before the large doors opened. He fell to his knees into the room. He looked up into two pairs of angered eyes with a sheepish grin his eyes screaming that he was completely terified. "Hey! What are you doing here?" One of the men at the door questioned the clumsy cop. Matsuda's brown eyes looked in every direction but at the men before him 'Come on Matsuda think of something clever quick...got it.'

"Umm Hi! My name is Taro Matsu. I am Amane Misa's manager and was wondering if you would like to have her as the spokes person for your company," He swiftly pulled out a picture of Misa, and his card to prove his story. The shady men exchanged looks with each other untill one came to a discion. "Hatori, shimura. Take him to another room and hear what he has to say." Commanded a bald man with shades. They did as they was told, and grabbed Matsuda by the arm dragging him to another room on a different floor. While being dragged around Matsuda was able to press the distress button on his belt that L gave them when they first met. Good thing too.

**x Back at the Kira Investigation HQ x**

"We don't want to alert them that we are suspicious of them so don't make any moves until_" _**BEEP BEEP**_. L was explaining their next move when a gothic style '**W**'appeared on his computer screan. L turnd to his computer as did everyone else. "What is it Watari?" L asked the elderly man. _"Sorry to interupt you Ryuzaki but Matsuda-san just the distress button on his belt." _There was a group groan after this was spoken. Bee slaped the palm of her hand to her face so hard that it left a red print. Aero, who stood next to her, could hear her muble about Matsuda being an idiot. L sighed and asked Watari where from. _"The Yotsuba main group building."_ He replied. "Okay, it seems we're going to have to take action now." He spun around in his desk chair and got up. "Now is the best time than ever for your introductions. Aiber, Weddy." Everyone looked around confused until eyes landed on a man and a women getting off one of the green couches. They walked toward the group of ex-cops, Teens, and L. The first to speak was a handsome tall man around 6ft with shoulder length blond hair. "Hello, my name's Aiber I'm a conman," He said as he walk towards the women of the group, voice smooth as silk with a charming grin. He winked at Bee and Aero causing them to blush slightly. "Nice to meet you" Light frowned at this and grabbed Bee's hand posessively. "That's quite enough Mr. Aiber." L comented. The woman who was enjoying the plush couch with Aiber earlyer introduced her self as Weddy a master theif. She had on dark shades and shoulder length blond hair as well.

The Task Force stared at the two in shock why would L have these kinds of people in HQ? "Now to explain. Aiber is indeed a conman. He is extreamly skilled when it comes to people and launges. Weddy is an incredable theif as a show of her skills she was able to enter the building without setting off a singal alarm. They're going to assist us in the arest of Yotsuba." L explained from his desk chair while stacking sugar cubes. Light walked up to L asking "L why would you have these people here? It isn't like the great L to get help from criminals...uh no affence." Light quickly added. "I have a certin contract of agreement with these two. Now as to getting Matsuda out of Yotsuba. Watari would you please call matsuda's cell phone." L said. _"Sertinly L"_

**LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight - LxBeexLight**

"Hmm. Matsu Taro of Yoshida Productions, huh." Hatori said. All contents of Matsuda's pockets were dumped onto a table. Hatori and Shimura were making sure he wasn't a spy. "Y-yeah that's me. Hehehe, " Matsuda laughed nervously. 'I really hope Ryuzaki isn't too mad and decides not to save me.'

_"Itsuwari" "osore" "kyoshoku" "urei"_

_Samazama na negatibu ni_

_Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai_

Matsuda sat still and stif as his phone rang on the table infront of him and the Two members from the secret meetings. Hatori looked at Matsuda then his phone before saying "Go ahead and answer it but put it away from your ear so we can hear what's being said." Matsuda did as told answering his phone and holding it away from his ear. "Mushi mushi?" _"Kyaaa! Hi Matsu!"_ A familar female voice squealed. 'Bee?!' Matsuda thought. "H-Hey, what's up?" He replied. _"You don't sound like your outside are you at home?" _Bee asked. 'This has to be a cripted question.' "Y-yeah I'm home." _"Well, me and a few friends are going out drinking wanna come?" _She grunted through the recever. _"Back off"_ she wispered loud enogh for only Matsuda to hear. 'She must be fighting with Ryuzaki for the phone' "Um I think I'll have to pass." _"Aaww why,"_ She wined. _"Is your wallet in trouble again?"_ Matsuda noticed Bee put mor emphasis than needed on in trouble. "Oh, yeah you know me. I don't have a dollar hahaha." Matsuda laughed nevously hoping that they got each others hints. _"Okay, well, talk to ya later Matsu-kun~"_ Bee hung up. Matsuda stared at the people infront of him thinking how the others planed to get him out of this.

**Cliffy! Mwahahahahahahaha! Im so evil tormenting you poor readers...GOMENA! anyway I hope you liked my jucy piece of plot and I hope it wasn't too short. I'll try my best to update soon again. If you didnt recognize the ring on Matsuda's phone its part of the end song of season 1. Ja Ne :3**


End file.
